Ladynoir July 2017 - Midnight Hour
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 18: Midnight Hour! - Even Ladybug and Chat Noir get tired every now and then thanks to all their night-time patrols


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Midnight Hour**

Fighting and beating up akumas wasn't the only thing Ladybug and Chat Noir ever did to serve Paris.

Other than that they also often went on patrols to look for any hints that could lead them to Hawkmoth but mostly to look for any other kind of crime that they could help out with.

While they sometimes went on patrols during the day they, because of their personal lives outside of being superheroes they mostly had to do them at night when they had time.

On one hand this was good since it was pretty obvious most crime usually happened when it was late and there would be less witnesses so Ladybug and Chat Noir would be around and more likely to capture the criminals and send them to jail then during the day.

On the other hand it was bad that they had to do most of their patrol during night as that meant they got even less sleep then normal people did.

Thanks to the wonders of sugar, coffee, pure adrenaline and plain old magic thanks to the Miraculous they usually managed to hide it from the public though they did often end up suffering from it in their civilian lives.

Ladybug in her life as Marinette often overslept and was late to school almost every day and had to struggle to pay attention and not fall alseep during class.

Chat Noir in his life as Adrien never really overslept thanks to his father's assistent coming to wake him if he took too long but just like Marinette he had trouble focussing nstead of sleeping during class and during photoshoots she often needed a ton of make-up to cover up the bags under his eyes and he had to fight to smile and look cheerfull for the pictures.

Right now they were just finishing another night-time patrol as they landed on top of the Eiffel Tower like they pretty much always did when meeting up.

As soon as they landed opposite of each other they shared a weak smile before Ladybug yawned.

"Tired?" Chat asked, smirking as his partner blushed pink.

He was about to make witty pun but as soon as he opened his mouth he ended up yawning himself and his face changed the match Ladybug's who was now the one smirking.

"I admit I'm a little tired and I guess you are too, right Kitty?" she teased ad he chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, _purr-haps_ I wouldn't mind taking a little _catnap_." he shrugged.

Ladybug thought for a moment before looking at the boy again.

"You know... That wouldn't be such a bad idea." she mused.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?" a confused Chat asked.

"Taking a nap I mean." Ladybug explained herself.

"A nap? You mean right now?" Chat asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ladybug asked as she walked over to one of the tower's beans and sat down, leaning against it in a way so she couldn't fall off.

"But what about-" "What about our transformations? It will be just a quick nap to get some energ back, Chat. Nothing to worry about." Ladybug cutt him off, already knwing what he had wanted to ask.

Chat stood there wondering what to do before Ladybug patted the space next to her.

"Well? Are you joining me or not?" she asked and not being one to ignore in invatation to be close to his lady Chat rushed over and sat beside her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, already feeling his eyelids becoming even heavier but not wanting to fall asleep before Ladybug.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ladybug yawned as she unconciously cuddled up to her partner who blushed at the action.

"We'll sleep for an hour or so and then go home..." she mumbled before lack of sleep became too much and she dozed off on her partner's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Chat agreed before following her into slumber.

Needless to say, they didn't wake up in just an hour but at ten in the morning after their transformations had already disappeared some time during the night.

" **NO WAY!** " two voices could be heard screaming all over Paris.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
